Dear Diary I
by KidCitra
Summary: Mao Lien.  Wei Mao Lien.  Itulah aku.Seekor burung di sangkar emas.  Tapi,suatu hari aku bertemu seseorang yg akan membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.  Dialah Kim Tomy Allen yg membuat hatiku sakit.  Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?Penasaran?  Yuk,baca diaryku!


_'Dear Diary'_

_By : Mao Lien_

_Alkisah , di suatu kota yang tidak terlalu pantas disebut seorang anakperempuan bernama anak keturunan Cina yang berumur 15 anak manis bermata coklat dengan rambut lurus berwarna selalu mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat ekor kuda._

_Kini,dia sedang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yg cukup disebut istimewa ? Karena , sekolah tersebut bertaraf internasional (walaupun di sebuah kota-tidak pantas disebut kota).Dia termasuk anak yg yg teman-temannya ayahnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang bekiprah didunia politik sebagai politikus dan ibunya adalah seorang penari balet Internasional._

_ Mao ,Wei Mao -teman mengira aku adalah anak yg ceria layaknya keinginanku selalu ,sebenarnya ,lagi aku tidak mempunyai -hariku bagaikan burung disangkar sengsara ditengah gelimangan dan ibuku tak lagi ingat mereka pedulikan hanyalah uang,uang,dan pernah , aku ,ayah , dan ibu bertatap perlu aku membayar mereka agar mau berkumpul denganku? Atau sebaiknya...aku bunuh diri saja? Karena menurutku,aku tak ada gunanya lagi di dunia bagaikan yang mengganggu._

_Hari ini,hari yang lumayan menyenangkan aku akan bertemu teman-temanku di sekolah. Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi yg sudah membosankan bagiku,aku pun berangkat dengan mobil Limosene diantarkan oleh .Persis seperti namanya,beliau menyetir sangatttttt cepat!.Sehingga,dalam beberapa menit saja,aku sudah sampai di adalah supir pribadi yg baik, tersenyum dan baik mengapa aku sangat menyayangi pintu mobil dibuka , aku tersenyum pada dan mengatakan " Terima kasih ,Paman.."dengan sesopan mungkin lalu berbalik pergi , berlari menuju kelas yg sangat teramat aku ,tempat lain yg kusayangi selain rumahku dan rumah nenekku adalah disanalah aku menimba ilmu juga bertemu orang-orang yg kusayangi._

"_PERMISI ! " suara garang menakutkan menyapaku pagi Jessica adalah anak perempuan yg cantik,akan tetapi dia sangat kasar dan ,seluruh siswa di sekolah ini memanggilnya 'Preman' karena dia tomboi,galak,dan suka saja aku adalah anak yg termasuk tak suka mencari masalah dengan itulah,dia cukup baik padaku,akan tetapi bila amarahnya sedang memuncak,dia akan merengut padaku yang sesungguhnya tak menyenangkan tak enak,bila seseorang tiba-tiba saja tanpa kita ketahui sebabnya, menyerobot antrianku untuk mengisi papan absen dengan ,sebelum memasuki kelas aku harus absen dulu di papan absen yg terletak di dekat ruang ,dia sedang ada ...kuharap saja hal itu tidak berlangung lama._

_Setelah absenku selesai,aku melanjutkan lari kecilku ke disana , aku berteriak " HI SEMUANYA !SELAMAT PAGI !"dengan amat teramat keras. Beberapa teman dan sahabatkumenjawab sapaanku dengan ceria ,aku berdiri di depan kelas lalu menunduk seraya mengatakan , "Sye sye !" (entahlah tulisannya benar atau tidak karena ini berdasarkan pengalaman) yang berarti 'terima kasih' .Setelah selesai , aku mencari tempat duduk kosong dan __**HOW LUCKY I AM **__saat itu ,sahabatku Keny Gandhi (dia berasal dari India)sudah menyediakan tempat duduku di sebelah seorang laki-laki / cowok yg ketenarannya sudah terkenal satu Kim Tomy yg aneh bukan untuk seorang cowok tenar?Ku dengar-dengar sih karena orangtuanya berasal dari Inggris dan mengapa namanya Kim ...cowok putih bermata sipit dan rambut acak-acakan layaknya artis itu memang coklat dan matanya sipit berwarna keren! Aku...kalau boleh jujur sangat menyukainya...Tapi,aku tak yakin dia juga menyukainya selain karena dia tampan,juga karena dia pandai membuat puisi dan orang yang humoris,aku suka adalah dia anak yang cukup pintar dan aku ,aku sudah bersyukur bisa masuk sekolah ini karena ini berdebar saat aku meletakan tasku dikursi tepat disampingnya!Dia menyapaku dengan kata "Hai...baju yang kabar?"dengan senyum yang paling indah yang pernah merah saat tenang dan menjawab , "Terima kasih..ups...sye sye !Kabarku baik!"kataku seraya mencoba tenang dari tertawa melihatku salah tingkah,"Ha...ha...ha...lucu...kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu ? Aku suka kau melakukannya..Ha...ha..ha..." "Em...sebenarnya iya..entahlah tadi mungkin aku lupa.."kataku -TIBA ... TEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ! Bel pun berbunyi dan dia langsung mengajakku ke lapangan untuk melewati jam pertama dia sudah ganti baju saat itu,sedangkan aku belum."Em,,,tetapi Kim , aku belum mengganti bajuku..mungkin,kau bisa dengan temanmu yang lain..."kataku. "Baiklah..."jawabnya. "Kutunggu kau di lapangan ya ! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"teriaknya seraya berlari. "Baiklah !"teriaku sambil tersenyum. Ku berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan wajah tidak ? Tomy , cowok yang kupuja-puja mengajakku ke lapangan hari ini ! I love it !_

_Sesampainya di ruang ganti,sebelum aku memasuki ruangan itu,ada seseorang yang mendorongku dan memasukan ku kedalam ruangan '__janitor'__,menutupnya serta mengunci TERKURUNG ! Tak henti-hentinya aku berteriak minta tolong ! Aku meraba kepalaku yang sakit karena didorong ,agak benjol...mungkin karena terantuk benda keras ...tunggu ! Dimana kip rambut kesayanganku ? Kip rambut yang dubelikan ayahku di sebuah pasar antik di sangat menyayangi benda itu karena itu satu-satunya benda pemberian ayahku._

_Udara makin pengap... walaupun baru beberapa menit terperangkap disini,napasku sudah mulai tersengal-sengal karena aku mempunyai penyakit mataku mulai meredup , tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg menggedor pun terbuka,ternyata dialah Tomy ! Tomy menolongku bersama dengan guru olahraga kami, . "Bawa dia ke ruang UKS , . Temani akan memberitahu guru pelajaran selanjutnya bahwa kalian berdua izin di UKS .."kata . "Baik Sir " kata Tomy . Karena keadaanku masih lemah , Tomy pun menggendongku dan membawaku ke itu hal yg sangat menyenangkan , ya seperti yang pembaca tau,aku menyukai Tomy dan dia menggendongku,hatiku berdegup sangat kencang saat itu._

"_ ! Help me !"teriak Tomy."Baik dengan temanmu?atau dia pacarmu?"kata saja beliau berkata begitu karena dia cowok dan aku cewek. Wajahku dan Tomy merah seketika."Bukan Miss,dia sesak setelah disekap oleh seseorang yg Miss."kata Tomy."Ya ampun! dia ke aku."kata . Ruang UKS di sekolah kami memang tidak besar,tapi juga tidak 5 kamar,dan sebuah ruangan dokter sangat digendong Tomy memasuki kamar ,aku direbahkan di tempat tidur yang empuk dan amat nyaman dengan Bed Cover berwarna itu,aku diperiksa oleh dokter,diberi makan,dan disuruh untuk menemaniku._

"_Entah siapa yang menjahilimu..."tiba-tiba Tomy berbicara memecah kesunyian."Entahlah..."jawabku."Kupikir aku belum berbicara pada banyak orang hari ini,hanya kemungkinan seseorang kubuat marah."kataku lagi. ",kau membuatku menunggu lama di bahkan menolak tawaran Scott untuk bermain bola tadi."jawab Tomy yg pipinya tiba-tiba tahu,Tomy berkata begitu karena dia amat sangat suka bermain sepak bola."Maaf...tapi,bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan."Aku heran kenapa kau belum datang juga ke untuk ke kelas ,di depan ruang menemukan jepit langsung tak kau diruag ganti,ternyata tidak ,tiba-tiba aku mendengar napas yakin itu kau! Kupanggil untuk benar , kau terkurung."cerita Tomy panjang lebar."Oh..."jawabku. "Ini,jepit aku memakaikannya untukmu?"kata memakaikannya dengan sangat hati-hati."Terima kasih,Tomy."sahutku."-sama,Mao."lagi-lagi,pipinya juga GOD! Mimpi apa aku semalam? "Sebenarnya,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Tom?"tanyaku."Em...m...itu...baiklah aku ada apa denganku,tapi,aku...aku..."jawabnya terbata-bata."...aku apa Tom?"tanyaku kuduga,tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam berdetak amat cepat!Ya ampun!Ada apa ini?Setelah menggenggam tanganku cukup lama,dia berkata," aku di taman,selepas sekolah."katanya pelan."...kau akan tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan..."katanya seraya berjalan ke luar ruangan dan melemparkan senyumnya yg amat manis pintu tertutup aku berpikir,apa sebenarnya yang ingin Tomy katakan pun menemaniku setelah perginya Tomy dari ruangan .Terasa kosong._


End file.
